Aaron Petrelli
Aaron Joshua Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the third son and fourth child of Teagan Niall-Petrelli and Peter Petrelli, the younger triplet brother of Kirk and the older triplet brother of Alex. He will possess the abilities of Body Distortion, Information Absorption, Molecular Disintegration and Emotion Deletion. Appearance Aaron will inherit hazel eye colouring from his father, which will also be shared by his oldest brother, Sean. His skin will be pale, like Kirk's, and he will also share a similar build. All three of the triplets will actually always be within an inch of the same height, throughout their lives. He will also have the same dark hair colouring as all of his siblings, though it will be very thin at first, and he will be the brother who grows his the longest. He will also be capable of changing his appearance using body distortion, but will only do so rarely. Abilities Aaron's first ability will be Body Distortion. Using this ability, he will be able to change his own appearance, shape and form, and those of others, similarly to contortion and contortion induction. This aspect of the ability will require physical contact. He will also be able to control a person's movements, and distort a body so severely that it is agonising or even fatal. These aspects won't need contact, but he must be able to see the person in order to target him or her. His second ability will be Information Absorption. Aaron will be able to consciously control this ability, and will only absorb information from people and objects when he chooses to do so. He will need to place his hands near the person or object, and his hands will glow with a yellow light. He will gain an insight into the person or object's history, and into the person's thoughts, emotions and memories, as well as gaining information the person knows or the object contains. His third ability will be Molecular Disintegration. This ability can be used to disintegrate any object, and it can also be used on living beings including humans. It works on a molecular level. The ability gives the molecules a vast amount of energy, forcing them apart, and it is usually aimed by gesturing or pointing at the target. His fourth and final ability will be Emotion Deletion. This ability can be used to delete specific emotions whilst sparing others. For example, Aaron could delete a person's fear, or delete grief in order to help someone. He could also delete feelings of unease in order to get people to relax and trust him. The ability can also be used to delete all emotions within a person, leaving him or her apathetic. Aaron will only be able to use the ability on other people, not himself. Family & Relationships *Father - Peter Petrelli *Mother - Teagan Niall-Petrelli *Brothers - Sean, Kirk and Alex Petrelli *Sisters - Gracie and Stephanie Petrelli History Etymology Aaron is a Hebrew name which means "mountain". His middle name, Joshua, is also Hebrew and means "God rescues". His surname Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters